criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Archie Rochester
|age = 19 |nationality = American |residence = Switzerland Concordia, U.S. (formerly) |family = Veronica Rochester (mother) Monty Rochester (uncle) † Leopold Rochester Rockley Rochester |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #9: Sweet Revenge (s4) }} Archibald "Archie" Rochester, also known as Mr Alastor, was a suspect in the murder investigations of bon vivant Jack Goodwin in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) and media tycoon George Buchanan in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Archie is a 19-year-old rich young man. He has chocolate brown hair and wears glasses. He wears a black suit jacket with cranberry red lapels and a red peony in his breast pocket and a white buttoned shirt with a red bow tie underneath. In his first appearance, it is known that Archie is right-handed, has contact with horses and is asthmatic. In his second appearance, he has a gold and green brooch on his suit. It is discovered that he snuffs tobacco, plays billiards and eats caviar. Events of Criminal Case Sweet Revenge Archie was first spoken to by Isaac and the player upon finding a book that was dedicated to him by the victim. Archie was shocked when he found out that Jack was dead because he considered him a friend. When asked about the book, Archie said that Jack gave him the book so that he could become "more like him", Jack said that Archie had potential even if he was shy. Archie was later spoken to again regarding the presence of his cough syrup in Jack's system. Archie said that he put cough syrup in Jack's drink so that he would show his true colors and make a fool of himself. He said that Jack dumped him after finding out that he didn't like all the things that he liked, like partying. Wentworth, Archie's valet, then came in and gave Archie his nebulizer, fearing that he would have an asthma attack and prevented Isaac and the player from interrogating him any further. Archie was later found innocent after they incarcerated Violetta Blue for Jack's murder. Behind the Mask Archie became a suspect again after the player and Isaac heard from his valet, Wentworth, that the party was taking place at his mansion. Though he rented the place out to Alastor, he was given a letter with the request and he acquiesced. He was enjoying having all these people around, almost like he was actually having friends over. He was already aware of George Buchanan's murder, but he said he never knew him. Archie was spoken to again about a newspaper saying the victim was accused of slander by the Rochester family. He said he was not responsible, and could not give two hoots about his family's grudges. But besides that, Archie explained the victim dug some dirt on his late Uncle Monty while he was alive, but he said George was not the first. Archie was found innocent again after it was revealed that Wentworth was behind George's murder. But after that, Isaac and Justin Lawson came to the conclusion that Wentworth committed the murder for Archie, which meant he was Alastor. Justin went with the player to confirm it, but Archie ended up denying it. They decided to look for some evidence linking Archie to Alastor, and after some searching, they found a gift sent to Giulietta Capecchi from Alastor, and from there they found the gift was purchased by Archie. It was at that point that Archie confessed he was Mr Alastor, responsible for organizing the parties, as well as the murders within them. He had already made the identity so society would flock to him, but when he saw Giulietta he thought he could woo her by killing off those who wronged her, since she is the daughter of a mobster. Despite remaining unconvinced that Giulietta would not love him, Justin and the player arrested him for his crimes, but Archie insisted he did not kill anyone, especially thanks to Wentworth. Later, a report came from Chief Wright that Archie was released due to a lack of definitive evidence, and he was sent abroad so nothing more could be done for him. Trivia *Archie is one of the suspects to appear in two cases. Case appearances *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) *Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie, as he appeared in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). ARochesterMOTPC183.png|Archie, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_409_602.jpg OG_SUS_412_602.jpg VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Archie's mother. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Archie's relative. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Archie's relative. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds